Tell Me, You Love Me
by Writer-4ever-and-always
Summary: Love gets worse before it gets better. Slash H/R
1. Chapter 1

** No Will, JJ is single.**

** No own-age of any kind on my part, except for the first 4 season's on DVD. **

** Enjoy =) and Review**

David watched him like a tiger stalking his prey. The pain again ripped through his body and it was getting less bearable by the day. He was never one for big emotions but his mother had always told him, "One day you will find that one person who will throw you off everything you know. That's love…when you can't even look at them with out wanting to be there, next to them, always."

And here was that feeling…after four wives…and he had feelings for the only man he couldn't have. S.S.A Aaron Hotchner.

Reid had found out one day after accidently profiling him and apologizing profusely for it. David calmed the genius with a sad smile, "I know you didn't mean to. Your brain picks up on things that even you sometimes don't want."

So his only ally was Reid and he had a suspicion that Morgan knew too, because Reid had the hots for Morgan, but Morgan was blind.

Hotch was in no form to love someone, not after everything he had been through. It was two years since Hayley's death but Hotch still stayed late, not wanting to go home to an empty bed. Plus Rossi knew he was good looking for an older man, but that's just what he was. Twelve years older then Aaron, who was just starting to reach his late thirty's. He wasn't the top choice in anyone's list.

Rossi tried not to let it show, but it was getting harder everyday. He told himself that he would rather stay and be a friend then leave and never see him again, but the little monster that was inside of him made it hard to be in the same room with the Unit Chief.

A knock on the door and Rossi looked up to see Penelope looking over a file, "Here! JJ said to give you this and meet in the conference room in five minutes."

She waited for him to stand up and grab it and then smiled, "Ok! Call me if you need any wisdom or charm thrust into your life."

Rossi smiled at the oddball of a woman that walked away typing on her phone. He looked over to see Hotch walking to him and he trained his expression, "She's a keeper."

He smiled at Hotch's description of Penelope put into simple terms and he laughed. They made there way to the conference room but Hotch gave him a sidelong glance, his dark as watching him, "Are you okay David? You've been…off for the last couple weeks…"

Rossi felt his stomach clench and his heart race but he just nodded and smiled, "I'm fine. Tired is all."

By this time they walked into the conference room and Rossi turned into profiler mode. No matter what, he wouldn't let his feelings interfere with work.

They were briefed but for a change of pace they were able to work from the office, seeing how it was close to home. Morgan and Reid walked out going to one crime scene while JJ worked the media and Hotch was looking over the older case files. Rossi took to his own devices and went to Garcia's lair.

"I need wisdom and charm, oh great one."

Garcia laughed and turned to him, "And what can I do for you mere mortals."

Rossi smiled and handed her all of her information, "So…I know it's none of my business but…how long do you plan on pining over our lovely Unit Chief."

It took Rossi a minute to react and realize he wasn't going to have a heart attack, then he narrowed his eyes and glared at her, "Reid!"

She giggled, "If it makes you feel better he told me before he talk to you, but it wasn't like he knew...he only half new. If it also makes you feel better, he hasn't told Morgan."

Surprisingly it did and Rossi realized he could fully trust Reid. He waited as she processed all his info and then she refused to hand it over until he answered, "Oh Garcia…no I will never tell him. Don't ask why."

He smiled as she closed her mouth and then he took the files back to Hotch. He was on the phone and then smiled at David, "I'm sorry you went and got the files, Morgan and Reid saw suspicious guy hanging around the media and as soon as Derek went to ask questions he ran. Of course Morgan tackled him…through a window, and now he's being interviewed. We'll no more if they can't get anything out of him."

David immediately wanted to leave the room, no one was around and Hotch seemed a little more relaxed then usual. David set the stuff down and headed towards the door, "well if you need me I'll be in my office and tell me how Morgan does."

He shut the door to his office and sat at his desk, rubbing his temples. He continued some paper work and then looked up when a knock sounded on his door. He prayed it was Hotch and when it opened to reveal Reid, he relaxed.

The lanky genius looked even more awkward then he normally did, wringing his hands together and then hugging his middle, a sure sign the genius was either nervous or uncomfortable.

David smiled at him, "What can I do for you, Spencer?"

The man gulped and sat down, "Can I have a few days off…"

Rossi looked confused, "Why and you know Hotch has to approve tie off, he is the Unit Chief."

Spencer nodded and blushed, "I know but I thought maybe you could talk to him…to ask him I would have to give a reason and…you already know and I…it would b-be…hard to explain and I mean I can ask, if you say no and I d-don't expect favors-."

Rossi cut off the genius, he was worried he might have an anxiety attack, "What happened? Did you kiss Morgan without consent or something?"

Spencer's cheek flared, but he violently shook his head, "No…I just need a little time to think."

"Anything you want to talk about….I've been told I'm a good listener." Rossi watched as the emotions played across Reid's face.

"I kissed him…be he said I could and then I asked him where it was going to go and he said he didn't know and then he flirted with a nurse and I got jealous and now I'm confused…I've never been jealous of another person before…"

Rossi snorted, "Morgan is an idiot. I'll talk to Hotch. Give Morgan a few days Reid…he's got some scars of his own he needs to work through…I mean you can't expect him to be overly willing to sleep with a man when he was…violated by one as a child…"

The thought had crossed the genius's mind but Rossi could tell that he had, finally, probably the only time in his life, let his emotions take the lead. "Listen Reid, it's good to let your emotions have the rein's sometimes, learning when to separate your brain and emotions and when to mix them is the key."

Reid smiled softly at the older man and got up, "What about you Rossi…"

David knew what he meant but he didn't look up from his paperwork, "I'll be just fine Reid…don't worry about me."

&&&&&&&&

Hotch allowed Reid two days off, but continually bugged Rossi on why. "Come on David! If there is something wrong with one of my agents I need to know."

Rossi loved the way he specified them as _his _agents. A thought struck him, _did Aaron think of him as his. _The overwhelming emotional pleasure… and physical pleasure caused him to quickly throw the thought out of his head, "There is nothing wrong with him Aaron, like I said before, he just needed time to sort through his big brain and had some things he needed to look into, you know like feeding his cat or something."

"Pretty Boy doesn't have a cat."

Both men looked over to see Derek Morgan leaning up against Hotch's door. Rossi smiled, "Well then."

He started to walk out but Derek stopped him, "Why did he leave Rossi?"

David through up his hands, "he just did! You should know why Morgan."

Morgan looked confused, "What….I should?"

David rolled his eyes, sighing and poked Morgan in the chest, he wasn't afraid to use tough love on his makeshift family, "Yes your pompous, untrusting, homophobic ass, should know."

Derek looked shocked and Hotch had let out a low warning, 'David…' but Rossi continued, "Maybe you should think long and hard about anything you did or said lately and wonder what 'Pretty Boy' could possibly be thinking in that massive brain of his."

It only took seconds for Derek to realize and he gasped, "Shit. Hotch I'll be back."

He took off running towards the elevator and Rossi smiled, "Morgan!"

The man stopped and turned, Rossi winked at him, "By him some candy."

The young agent looked surprised and then smiled, giving him a thumbs up before turning away and running for the elevator.

He looked back at Hotch, "Don't 'David' me." He smiled though letting Aaron know he was kidding and walked back to his office, but heard Aaron not far behind him.

"David what was that?"

He sat down at his desk and sighed looking up at Hotchner through his lashes, wanting to check him out. He knew he only had minutes before his brain would shut off and then he would jump Aaron so he sighed, "I am busy Aaron, but two of your agents just realized something about each other…it just needed a little push."

Hotchner looked confused and then it dawned on him and he looked shocked. David tried not to think about how that was bad, "I didn't even know…"

David smiled picking up some papers, making himself look busy, "I guessed and then he told me. Sorry Aaron but I really am busy."

David looked down at his files and started to write, "David are you mad at me?"

David could feel the tug of his body wanting him to touch Aaron and he tried to reel it in, "No why would you think that. Should I be?"

"No…but I can't help thinking I did something on accident. If we are the only two people in the room you quickly leave and then your very short with me, and only talk to me for short periods at a time. But you have no problem talking with the rest of the team… are you sure?"

David felt the pull even more and he couldn't help but sound rushed, "I'm perfectly positive Hotch, if you will excuse me."

He practically ran to JJ's office, shutting the door behind him. He looked over to see a very surprised Emily sitting on an even more surprised JJ's lap.

Rossi groaned, "Not again…this office is worse then soft porn. So how long?"

Emily was laughing, "Two years."

Rossi smiled, laughing "Ok well keep it G rated in the office shall we?" he walked back out and realized that Hotch was out of his office. He looked at his watch and sighed. He only had an hour and a half, and then he would go home and drink…it was one of those days.


	2. Chapter 2

Rossi woke up the next morning with a slight hang over. He knew he drank to much but after awaking up in the middle of the night, over the dream about Aaron, he had down a couple more unnecessary but necessary shots.

When he walked back into work, Derek and Reid were at their desk, diligently working but Rossi caught them staring at each other when the other wasn't looking. The bright smile on the young genius face made Rossi feel a little better.

Garcia was running around her office talking in a different language on her phone and he looked over to see Emily waving her arms excitedly to JJ, who had a small smile on her face.

He knew that Aaron was in his office…he always was, and David glanced using his peripherals just in case.

He hoped today wasn't like another soap opera, he already had a headache. Four or five hours past with nothing out of the ordinary happening, all there was to do was mountains of paperwork, until he looked up when Reid knocked on the door.

"We are all going down to the pub and having lunch. You coming…Hotch is."

He had said the last part quietly, staring at the older man, "I have to finish up this report, and I'll meet you in a couple minutes."

Reid looked doubtful but then nodded walking away. Rossi watched as the entire team left with out him. He just didn't feel like having to put on a fake front…he just want to relax and not have to wonder if they saw through him.

It was beginning to get to the point were he put on faces. He knew Aaron did but that was more helpful for the team, and it wasn't faces it was layers…you just had to peel them away and look at all the different Aaron Hotchner's.

He jumped a little when his phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?"

There was sniffling at the other end, "D-david?"

Rossi immediately noticed his most recent ex-wife's voice, "Linda? What's wrong?"

He listened to her and was glad to hear it was only over her recent wedding. Although he had many wives, he had loved them at one point in time. Even if it wasn't the same way or the right way…he loved them. He kept in contact with them, contrary to what everyone thought and they routinely called him to chat.

"I know I sound silly, but my mother is crazy!"

David chuckled, "I remember. Don't let her have this one, from what you've told me you love him deeply. Tell her that you love her but you want this to be special. And if that doesn't stop her, you can always have her call me."

He was only half kidding but the woman laughed, "Thanks David…I just got so stressed and the only person I wanted to call was you."

"Thanks Linda, I wish you all the best…and I'm sorry…for not doing right by you…."

He could just imagine her smile on the line, which was what he had fallen in love with first, "You did all right Dave. But now either you find someone or I'm setting you up on a blind date."

David smiled and politely declined. When he finally got off he looked at the clock and realized that he was way over due on the lunch invitation and decided to just grab a snack.

David continued his work, and looked up when Emily leaned in, "What happened to you?"

David smiled, "I had a phone call. It took me longer then expected to get off. Thanks for the invitation though."

She watched him for a second and he stared her down until she smiled and nodded. Emily Prentiss was almost as weird as Penelope Garcia, just in a more subtle way, "Thanks again for not telling…and for not telling on Reid and Morgan."

Rossi laughed, "No problem. Just keep it G rated and I won't ever say anything."

Rossi started back at his paper work and then tensed up at the knock on the door…he knew that knock, "David! Jack is sick and throwing up at school, can you make sure everyone leaves okay?"

Rossi nodded, carefully avoiding his eyes, the mention of Jack was again another reason that Rossi was stacking up, on the list of why NOT to tell Aaron Hotchner he loved him.

Again the day seemed to take forever, and he was just about to leave for the day when JJ ran to his door, "We have a case."

David sighed. They were all around the table and after a quick briefing Morgan left to tell the pilot that they would need the jet. David called Aaron and prayed for voicemail, the man needed time with his son.

He got what he was wishing for, "Hey Aaron. We have a case and Garcia is under strict instructions not to tell you were it is. When you get this call me and I will tell you, but please…I'm literally begging you, spend some time with Jack…relax, get a good night sleep and then come down."

He hung up and smiled over at Morgan and Reid arguing about Clooney, "I'm not saying you should get ride of him, I'm just saying maybe…you should find a better babysitter."

"Mrs. Johnson is fine, Spencer."

Reid gave him an annoyed look, "Derek the woman is eighty seven years old, Clooney is a big dog!"

Rossi continued on and smiled as Emily squeezed JJ's hand as they grabbed their 'Go' bags. He told Garcia her role and promised her that she would not get fired and then they headed to the plane, he just hoped Aaron took his advice.

&&&&&&

Rossi was surprised when a day later Aaron arrived. Emily cheered, "You took our advice!! You look much better Hotch!"

The man rolled his eyes but smiled slightly, "So what do we have so far?"

Morgan started, "A man, thirty to fifty, size of a body builder. He is kidnapping woman and after raping and torturing them throws them away."

Reid stepped up, "But we don't think it's about sexual release, not with the amount of violence he uses on women. We think he loves the violence and just uses them for sex."

"So he's just a violent murderer? What is his motive?"

Emily pointed to a sketch, "To get away with kidnapping someone, and being that huge, he had to be attractive. JJ and I volunteered to go to the gym that everyone says they saw the Unsub last and be the bait."

They saw Hotch's look of disapproval but Reid cut back in, "The dump sight and the gym all narrow down him living in this area, he puts the body outside of his living space and the gym is inside of it. They don't have a lot of evidence, this is the only way we can catch him."

After Hotch reluctantly agreed, they all left to get ready. Rossi was upset, he had tried to get Reid to switch him jobs but the boy had tried to act all innocent and said that he was going to be in the van listening in, since he was okay with electronics and Morgan was going to be lifting weights near them.

So now he was stuck with Hotch at the front of the building…in a cramped car. He almost groaned out loud put sighed. He saw JJ and Emily dressed in office clothes with their gym bags behind them.

Their IPod's would be rigged for sound, and Morgan would lift weights watching them, while Garcia used the video system to keep an eye on them.

They met up and the plan was a go, there were two undercover police officers inside with Morgan and two undercover cop cars out side, one driving around and the other parked in back.

Rossi watched the video camera from his laptop, thanking heavens for having an analyst like Garcia. He had his headset in, so did Aaron, waiting for anything to go wrong.

"Thanks David."

Rossi looked up from the laptop and straight into Hotch's eyes, before looking away, back at the computer, "for what?"

"For making me stay home…I wasn't going to…then I decided that I would follow your advice."

Rossi refused to look at him and just nodded, "David….are you going to tell me what I did…"

David looked up and smiled at him, not looking him in the eyes, "You didn't do anything, I promise. Wait I think this is him."

They watched as a burlier man, but obviously handsome walked up to Emily. She grinned at him, giggling and flirting back. Rossi was surprised by her acting and again smiled at the skill of his team.

He heard threw the IPod microphone, "you want to come back to my place…I know this is weird…I'm picking you up like we are at a bar but…."

Emily smiled warmly at him, "Hold on, I'll go get changed!"

They watched the man smiled and then pick up weights. Emily only took twenty minutes to walk out of the gym and Hotch and Rossi got out of the SUV and followed them quietly. They needed to get to Emily before he did anything.

They rounded the corner and saw him grab Emily punching her across the face. Rossi's blood boiled and the guy froze when he growled, "Freeze! FBI!"

Soon he was surrounded and in the police car, Rossi helped Emily to the ambulance and then left her with a very upset JJ. Morgan looked upset and a very worried but determined Reid was talking quickly and quietly to him. Rossi walked up, "It's not your fault Morgan…if your going to play the blame game then it should be on me, because I didn't get here fast enough. Now get back to the hotel, make love to your Pretty Boy and in the morning we are going home."

Reid was blushing but lightly touched Derek's hand and they walked away, but not before Derek smiled at Rossi and nodded his head, thanking the older man.

"You are good with this team…and I didn't know that they were together…"

David didn't turn around but laughed and looked over at JJ and Emily. JJ was rubbing her hand talking to the paramedics, "So are they. They didn't want to tell you, so they could protect you from Strauss."

This time he looked over at David surprised, "How did you know I was thinking that?"

David smiled slightly, "You care about this team, we are like a family. The fact that they hid this from you is a huge blow…I just wanted you to realize it was to protect you not to hurt you."

He watched as Hotch ran after Morgan and Reid and then did a beeline for JJ and Emily. Rossi checked with the local police and they said that the man's name was John Smith, and that he had already confessed to everything, and told them were more bodies were.

It took him and Hotch another hour at the police station to close the case and interview the Unsub, but finally they were able to leave.

The ride over was silent, "Reid said you helped him and Morgan get together. The conversation in my office was about their love life."

David nodded his head, watching the dark roll by, wanting to just close his eyes and pretends to sleep. He didn't want to be here, not in this little space with Aaron talking about love and relationships…it was too much.

Mercifully, Aaron didn't say anything else and they slowly made their way into the hotel. Rossi opted to check on everyone, but didn't even knock when he heard muffled noises coming from each room.

He walked into his room and froze when an almost naked Aaron Hotchner walked out of the bathroom. Rossi snapped back and walked slowly to his bag, grabbing random close not thinking about anything except for the wet, tan body that was a few feet away.

He gulped and the realized Aaron was talking to him, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Aaron gave him a worried look, "I asked if the team was okay."

Rossi nodded quickly and tried smiling as he made his way to the bathroom, trying hard to act normal and not let his eyes trace the wet body near him "Yea they…they are fine."

He practically ran into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. He needed to calm down before he did something he would regret. A naked Aaron Hotchner was on his list of marvelous things that he could look but not touch.

He jumped in the shower and started to recite in his head the reasons for not going after the very single, sexy Unit Chief.

_Aaron was straight_

_Aaron was still heart broken over Haley _

_Aaron had a child_

_Aaron had a child that would be hard to explain to why a man was sleeping in his daddy's bed_

_Aaron would be disgusted_

_Rossi would rather have Aaron as a friend then have Aaron hate him_

_Rossi loved his job……_

The list went on and on and he only had two reason's to tell the man… the first because he was desperately in love with him and the second because it hurt not being able to tell him

Rossi loved lists, he had been making them ever since he was a child and his second wife had said it was his list making that drove her away.

But for him it was a form of therapy and it helped him make decisions…even if that made him a shut in or someone that wasn't able to live freely, it helped keep him safe and sane and that was all he asked for.

He made his way out of the shower, feeling a little better. He changed quickly, with a silent prayer that Aaron was already sleeping. He didn't get his wish, when he opened the door and saw the man sitting up in bed typing on his laptop.

Rossi made his way over to the bed and climbed in. He reached over to shut of the light but tensed when Aaron touched his hand, yanking it away like it burned.

"David, you've been my friend for a long time… you are who I go to when I need advice on anything. I didn't come down right away because you begged me to stay home; can't you at least tell me what's wrong?"

David slowly sat up immediately tense but he smiled over at Hotch, not meeting his eyes, "Nothing, I'm just tired…and my ex wife is getting married soon…I'm just stressed."

Aaron looked unconvinced, "Then why have you been ignoring me. Don't deny it, David. You have been helping the entire team, but as soon as I walk in the room you are distant and you get out as soon as possible…I want to know what I did…I don't want to lose out friendship."

The word sliced into Rossi and he hardened his mask, "For the last time, I'm not mad at you."

He got up to make his way to the door but Aaron got up and grabbed his shoulder, angry. David pushed him off but Aaron gripped tighter spinning David around, "Then tell me what you have against me David!"

David could feel Hotch inches from him and his body was going into overdrive. If he didn't get out now…

He pushed Aaron away from him and reached for the handle on the door, but Aaron was angry and slammed the door. David glared and he felt the tears. David Rossi did NOT cry!

He was frustrated and he just wanted out. His mind was screaming to run but his body wanted nothing more then to yank Aaron to him and kiss that angry mouth, "You want to know what's wrong with me Aaron!"

The Unit Chief looked surprised but nodded and Rossi let out a tortured growl, "Fine, but you fucking asked for it."

Rossi grabbed the back of his neck and yanked Aaron's mouth to his, kissing him. It felt so good but Rossi felt his heart clench when Hotch let out a surprised yelp and his entire body tensed.

David saw the confused expression and didn't wait for it to turn to hurt, anger, or disgust. He bolted out the door, running through the lobby and into one of the cars. He didn't know what he was doing but he took off, heading to the only place he knew to go…home.


	3. Chapter 3

Garcia watched David Rossi's office all day, the man never came to work though and she watched as Hotch picked up the phone for the fortieth time, let it ring and then would slam it down.

The rest of the team was just as bewildered as she was, Reid and Morgan were going to his house after work to check on him, and JJ was also calling his cell phone. She was extremely worried about the older man, who at times was like a father to her.

The day passed slowly and Garcia watched Rossi's credit cards but nothing happened. Reid had gotten Rossi's 'Go' bag after a text message and then Rossi had turned off his phone.

Soon it was time to go and Garcia noticed that Aaron was still in his office and when the next day rolled around, she wasn't even sure if he had left.

"So did you get him Pretty Boy?"

They were surrounded by Reid's desk and Morgan nodded, "Yeah he let us in…and he looks fine…said he was sick."

Reid nervously twisted the button on his sweater, "Yeah but his eyes, they were so hurt…"

Garcia glanced towards Hotch's office and saw him looking out at the group, "Okay guys, let's talk about this later, our lovely Unit Chief is looking."

Emily looked as if she was pondering something and then walked to Hotch's office. After a few seconds Hotch was running through the bullpen, and Emily came out smirking.

JJ waved a finger at her, "What did you do?"

Emily grinned, "I just told him that Rossi was pretty sick and that Reid thought that he may not come back…that it could be serious."

Reid looked upset but Derek smiled, "Way to go Prentiss! At least that will get them in the same room. So what do you think happened?"

JJ grinned and took her girlfriends hand in hers, "I think we can all guess…"

Penelope sniffled and sighed, "You guys are getting so good at this!!"

&&&&&&&&&

Rossi slowly rolled out of bed, the pounding on his door waking him from a deep sleep. He opened it, "Derek, I'm fine-."

He stopped when he saw Hotch standing there, "Y-you're not sick!?"

Rossi watched the wheezing man in front of him, "Yea but not deadly…did you run here?"

Hotch shook his head and Rossi let him in, getting a glass of water, "Panic attack…while running to the car."

David rubbed his back, "You had a panic attack? Over what? You see the most gruesome things every day and deal with life or death situations…and you never panic."

Hotch nodded and took a deep breath, "I know…It started when I thought you had cancer or something."

It took him a moment and then he realized how close he was to Hotch. David backed away, "Well you need to calm down, things happen to the team, besides I'm not sick-."

He was cut off by Hotch shaking his head, "I wasn't panicking over losing a team member, I was panicking over losing you."

David felt his heart beat in his chest and he told his pulse to slow down, "Yes when someone you are close to could possibly-."

Hotch stood up, "Shut up Rossi," and yanked the man to him, slamming their lips together. Rossi groaned at the feel but pushed away lightly. The only thing Hotch did was nipple his way down Rossi's neck.

"A-Aaron! W-Wait…we…mmm…have to…wait."

Aaron growled, "no."

He yanked Rossi's t-shirt off and continued to kiss the man. Rossi was breathing hard and he yelped when Aaron bit his nipple. He pushed him away and backed up. Aaron followed and Rossi held his hands up in defense, "Wait Aaron, you need to think about this. I'm serious…this is not a game."

Rossi was suddenly pushed into his room ad watched as Aaron took off his pants and shirt fast and Rossi gulped at the growing bulge in his boxers, "I don't want to think David."

He walked forward and Rossi back peddled, slamming into the wall. Aaron trapped him there and Rossi tried to breathe, "After..."

He didn't have time to say anything before Hotch kissed him harder, slamming their bodies together and Rossi groaned. He felt Aaron's smile, but gasped when he felt his hard length press against him.

Rossi knew he should stop, they needed boundaries but it was everything that he wished for, so when they were naked on the bed he still didn't say anything and when they rode the waves of bliss together, it was the furthest thing on his mind.

His head was still swimming and he was breathing hard, trying to cling to the happiness that was swimming through him. He didn't want to have this conversation with Hotch…he just wanted to lie in his arms.

He looked over to see a sleepy looking Hotch with a grin on his face, "That…was great."

Rossi smiled and watched as the man wrapped his arms around David, pulling him closer. Hotch looked to be fighting sleep, but Rossi laughed, "It's okay, sleep."

"You…won't…leave?" Aaron tried to open his eyes, but Rossi squeezed his middle and nodded.

David watched Aaron's face relax and then waited for his breathing to even out, before carefully slipping out of his arms and putting clothes on. He walked out to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

He brought out the bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes and toast. It was one of his favorite things to do. Cooking was therapeutic for him and he right now he needed it. He turned on music softly, checking on the Aaron to make sure it didn't wake him and then he started.

What would Aaron want? Was this just because Aaron thought he was dying…would he regret it…would he just want to be friends with benefits? Could Rossi do that?

It took him an hour and a half to get everything done, he had just poured a cup of coffee when arms wrapped around his waist. He jumped, swearing, "You have the mouth of a sailor."

Rossi chuckled nervously, and pointed towards the table, "I made breakfast."

Hotch was nibbling on his neck, "How about I just eat this, its quite yummy." David blushed and cleared his throat, turning slightly ad pushing him lightly. Hotch gave him a confused look, taking his hands.

David didn't look up but instead threw on his best David Rossi smile and led him to the table, "I made everything you could possibly want.'

Aaron sat down, taking a sip of coffee and watching Rossi, "David-."

"You know, Emily and JJ have been dating for two years…and I didn't even know."

Hotch set his cup down and lean forward, forcing David to look at him, "David. Talk to me…tells me what's bothering you."

David watched him for a second before getting up and pacing, "What id this Aaron? I know that you still are not over Haley, your not gay, you have a kid…who would be very confused if he saw us together, you an entire family…how would they react to me…Am I just a friend…or how do you feel…because I think I could take it…just being a friend with benefits, just to hold you would be enough-."

He was effectively cut off with a very angry kiss, "David Rossi, you will not be a friend. You are going to come live with me, and when Jack is old enough we will explain. Together. My family will either except me for who I am or not at all. Any more stupid objections?"

David laughed into his mouth and kissed him again, "I'm old?"

Aaron chuckled, pressing their body's closer together, "From what I can tell you look pretty young to me."

"What about in a couple years, when I get even more old and wrinkly?"

David smiled as Aaron just kissed him, "I'll just get rid of you and find a younger, sexier version of you."

"You sound like my first wife."


End file.
